


Notes

by Rumpleteazergrace



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazergrace/pseuds/Rumpleteazergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody keeps leaving Jesper notes around the school. His suspicions (and hopes) are on the shy new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I got a great prompt sent to me on tumblr.
> 
> I keep thinking about a SOC high school au fic where Wylan leaves post-its in Jesper's books/ locker or something with cute little messages on them because he's scared of going up and talking to him. 
> 
> So, here it is! I hope you enjoy.

The first note is pressed onto his locker door. It’s nothing threatening, which makes Jesper breath a small sigh of relief. Lately he’s been in a little trouble with some of the other kids for betting on the results of the school sport tournaments, and his debts are piling up. He already owes Kaz Brekker two chocolate bars and a cinema ticket. 

The note is just a smiley face, with a small ‘hello’ scrawled under it. Jesper frowns, and then rips it from his locker. He doesn’t recognise the handwriting – it’s messy and borderline incomprehensible - and he doesn’t really care about finding out who it belongs to, either. With that, he heads to his class, leaving the post-it scrunched up on the floor.

The next day he finds another note pressed in his Economics textbook, with the same handwriting. ‘You look nice today.’ If he were anybody else, he would blush. As it is, he snorts with laughter, glancing around the room. It has to be somebody in the same class; he immediately rules out Nina, as the whole school knows she’s smitten with the muscly foreign-exchange student, Matthias. For a mad moment he allows himself to imagine that it’s Kaz, but quickly extinguishes the idea before he gets too excited. In three years of high school, Kaz has never shown any indication that he’s interested in Jesper like that. Which is a crying shame.

Jesper’s eyes suddenly fall on the new kid, who only arrived a few months ago. Nobody really knows much about him, only that his Dad’s filthy rich, and that whenever he gets called out in class to answer a question he stammers and blushes like an idiot. Jesper has never even spoken to him, and he wracks his brain to remember his name. Wayne? Wade?

“Wylan, would you mind reading page 53?” The teacher suddenly calls, and the kid’s head shoots up in terror as if he’s just been shot. 

Wylan, that’s it. Jesper watches him, as his face gets gradually redder and he murmurs something quietly. 

“What was that, Wylan?” The teacher prompts, as members of the class begin to laugh at his obvious discomfort.

“I…” Wylan whispers, his eyes darting around the room. They meet Jesper’s, and his face flushes deeper as a result. “I have trouble with…Reading.”

There’s a moment of stunned silence as everyone gapes at him. How has he lasted this long in high school without reading a textbook? The teacher frowns deeply, clearly wondering the same thing. “I’m sorry, Wylan. The headmaster never mentioned…Can you see me after class, please?”

Jesper’s hand shoots up before he can stop himself. “You’re going to punish him because he can’t read?” 

The teacher glowers at him. “Of course not, Mr. Fahey! You’re not in trouble, Wylan. I just want to talk to you, and see why this hasn’t been brought up sooner. Would you care to read the page instead?” This she directs at Jesper, and he rolls his dark eyes before complying, but not before he sees Wylan throw a shy smile in his direction. 

Jesper smiles to himself, and for the rest of the day his mind is focused on the slender boy with soft golden hair and freckles.

*  
And so Jesper makes a plan. He knows for a fact Wylan always stays in school until at least 6:00pm every night – he overheard Inej talking to Nina about. Apparently Wylan just sits at a desk in the study room, meticulously doing maths homework, or sketching. Perhaps his father is too busy making all that money to pick his son up until late.

As the bell rings to signal the end of the school day on Friday, Jesper casually strolls along to the study room. Wylan is already inside, the only one in there. His brow is furrowed as he bends over his textbook, and Jesper sees him mouthing some words in confusion. At the sound of the door, Wylan glances up, and then hastily lowers his gaze.

Jesper smirks to himself, and shrugs off his jacket, folding it over the chair in front of Wylan’s desk and setting down his backpack. He then makes a show of rummaging in his pockets, sighing heavily, muttering how he’s left his phone in his last class, before leaving the room. 

He waits a few moments, and then carefully peers through the small window of the door, just in time to find Wylan scribbling a small note. Jesper inhales sharply as his thoughts are confirmed, and opens the door as soon as Wylan slips the note into his discarded jacket pocket. 

He’s caught red-handed. Wylan makes a small sound of surprise, and then hastily attempts to go back to his desk, but not before Jesper stops him. “Hold on,” he begins. “It’s been you the whole time, hasn’t it? You’ve been writing me notes.”

Wylan stammers and blushes, but then his jaw clenches as he stands up a little straighter. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Jesper echoes, a small smirk beginning to form on his face. “I just saw you.”

“Well, I mean, I…” Wylan clears his throat. “Surely I’m not the only person in this school who’s tried to get your attention.”

“Van Eck, if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was speak to me,” Jesper insists, so amused by the whole ordeal that his shoulders are beginning to shake from laughter.   
Wylan reacts badly to this, his hands slowly forming into fists. He looks angry; no, he looks almost betrayed. Jesper hurriedly makes himself stop laughing. 

“I’m not – making fun of you,” he clarifies. “I’m genuinely curious. We’re in a ton of classes together, but you’ve never talked to me once.”

Wylan relaxes slightly at that. “It’s not exactly easy trying to speak to you when you’re always with Kaz Brekker.”

“You’re scared of Kaz?” Jesper challenges, and Wylan shrugs in response. “You don’t need to be.”

“I’m…I’m not scared of him. I just didn’t want you all to think I was stupid,” Wylan manages. “You know. The kid who can’t read properly.”

Jesper’s lips quirk in another smile, softer this time. “That’s why your writing’s a little messy, huh?”

“My Dad figured if he sent me here, I’d be bullied into learning,” Wylan admits, sounding a bit sheepish. “But it’s so – it’s hard. And then I saw you, and you seemed so carefree, and I wanted to…Get your attention.”

“Yeah, you’ve definitely done that,” Jesper tells him, and is pleased when Wylan blushes yet again. “So. Want to tell me what was on that note? Or should I just read it?”

“Oh. Um,” Wylan hesitates, awkwardly running a hand through his golden curls. Jesper suddenly wants to reach out and do it for him. “You don’t think I’m a creep, do you?”

“Definitely not. You’re borderline adorable.” Jesper picks up his jacket and shrugs it back on. “Don’t worry. I’ll read it alone.”

“My phone number’s on the back of it,” Wylan says, and then swallows nervously, going back to his desk. “I…I have a lot of work to do. A lot of…stuff.”

“Sure,” Jesper grins. “Then I guess I’ll give you a call later.”

Wylan’s head shoots up in alarm. “What? But you haven’t even read it yet.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jesper says, already picking up his bag and leaving the classroom. “See you around, Wylan.”

And when he’s finally walking home, Jesper reaches into his pocket to unfurl the small square of paper. There’s only one word written on it, with Wylan’s phone number on the back, as promised.

‘Date?’


End file.
